Firearm suppressors are attached to the ends of firearm barrels and are used to reduce the noise, flash, and recoil of the firearm during firing. This is traditionally accomplished by reducing the speed and pressure at which propellant gases escape the barrel of the firearm after a round of ammunition is fired. In general, a series of baffles and chambers control the path of propellant gases, thereby reducing the noise and flash created by the discharging round of ammunition.
The weight of suppressors is important to the operation of the firearm to which they are attached. For example, if a suppressor is too heavy, the user may find it difficult to manipulate and operate the firearm due to its modified center of gravity.
Suppressors are typically constructed with a fixed length, limiting the user to the sound and flash reduction properties of the suppressor at that one length, as well as a possibly unwieldy length of a particular firearm with a fixed length suppressor attached. However, a user may desire to change the sound and flash reduction properties of the suppressor, and the length of a suppressed firearm, especially in different environments or circumstances in which the firearm and suppressor are to be used.
Therefore, improvements to suppressors are needed.